Almost There
by figleaf
Summary: It was only inevitable that Ian's failing relationship would come to an end but will he allow Anthony to pick up the pieces even if he unknowingly was the culprit? Ian/Unnamed female, Anthony/Unnamed female. Ianthony (One-sided)


The earth shattering crash of the ceramic flower filled vase striking the wall beside him with such force was enough to fully reveal the ravenous fury that boiled through her veins at the sight of the man in front of her. Never before had he seen her emotions completely overtake her with such ferocity nor had she ever exhibited such pure hatred toward another human being such as himself. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she allowed the feeling to empower her moral judgment. Nothing could halt the rampaging bull that she had set loose that night and all he could do was cower in defense. She took a few more steps forward shakily as her eyes scanned for more weapons to use in her arsenal of rage.

"Why would you do this? How could you? I LOVED YOU!" The last part came out as a shriek of infuriation and the hard twist of her wrist as she angrily flung her 19th century handcrafted wooden clock at him with all her might, barely missing his head by mere inches. He dove behind the table right before it crashed into a hundred pieces, some of which he felt beneath his hand as he forced himself upright and made a dash toward the front door. He hastily unlocked it and swung it open, making his way into the front lawn before slipping on the grass and sending a jolt of pain running through his right ankle. His pale blue eyes now darkened in the moonlight looked up one last time to see her shaking figure standing in the doorway. Blonde wiry hair, teeth flaring like a female wolf eyeing her prey but the look of fury fell to one of deep remorse and most importantly hurt and betrayal. Betrayal over what he had done.

Her voice softened as she spoke to a quiver. "I trusted you." She sniffed the frigid air and brought a smooth pale hand to her face. "I can't deal with this anymore, Ian. Just...leave."

They both knew nothing more could have been said. His shaky hand withdrew a set of keys and she watched with a pang of disappointment and pity as the man she had devoted five years of her life to, now vanished down the street in a blue tearful haze forever.

The soft rustle of bed sheets and silent breaths of a deep slumber quietly grazed the air as Anthony slept soundly in his shared bed. Not wanting to be completely disturbed yet making himself readily available for an emergency, he had set his phone on vibrate the night before as he always did. He didn't receive many alerts or calls during the night but tonight was far from an average night.

A low hum pulsed from his iPhone on the nightstand and slowly shook him awake from an easily forgettable dream. His eyelids heavy and unable to crack open all the way revealed the blurred text of a familiar name as he groggily pulled the phone close to his face.

"H'llo?" he grumbled while rubbing his dark brown eye with his right hand.

"Hey-" Ian squeaked then cleared his throat, starting over. "Hey Anthony."

"Ian?" he asked a little more concerned. He sat up in his bed and glanced at the clock. "It's three in the morning…"

"I know…" Ian guiltily answered back. "I'm sorry. I-I wouldn't be calling you this late at night though unless it was important…" Ian trailed off allowing Anthony more time to absorb what he was saying. He heard Anthony grunt as he stretched and scratched the back of his head. "No, no. It's fine. What's wrong?" Anthony tried to fight back the sluggish feeling without showing he was slightly bothered about being awoken after he had just fallen asleep. Ian hesitated then answered back. "I need to talk to you about something. Can you meet me at the house?"

"What house? Your house?" Anthony asked, his mind still foggy. "No, _our_ house. Please, Anthony. I-I just don't know… I need to talk to-"

He sounded like he was on the verge of a breakdown and Anthony quickly interrupted. "Okay, okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He hung up and sighed, turning to his slumbering partner beside him and watching her for a moment. He closed his eyes and turned away, heaving his tired body out of the bed and out the front door in minutes.

When he arrived at his home, which he often found himself calling _work_, he walked in to find Ian sitting on the sofa staring blankly ahead of him. The bowl-haired man held an arm to his chest as though nursing a wound yet his pale blue eyes seemed devoid of pain whatsoever. "Ian?" He asked in a calm but steady voice. Ian's mouth hung slightly open and he turned his head in acknowledgement towards the taller dark haired man approaching. He opened his mouth a little wider to reply but no sound came out. Anthony moved closer and stopped next to the table. "Ian?" he asked again. "What's wrong?"

Ian stared deep into his soul with piercing blue eyes while his lips moved voicelessly. He held in a breath and turned his face down to the white stained carpet beneath his feet. "W-we b…" He could barely get the words out and he found himself slinking further into the pasty, leathery sofa until he was finally able to get the words out.

"We broke up."

The words hit him quick and Anthony felt a pang of guilt for feeling bothered earlier. He shook his head in remorse. "Oh… God, Ian. I… I don't know what to say. How did it happen?" He wanted to console his broken friend so he sat beside him, placing an uneasy hand on his back and began feeling relieved that Ian seemed to take at least a little bit of comfort from his touch.

"It's all my fault," he said in a hushed voice. "What do you mean?" Anthony worriedly asked. He gently began to stroke his back hoping to calm him down. "I…cheated on her, Ant. I fucking cheated on her!" his voice grew louder and carried a bit of anger. "I really fucked up, man."

Anthony didn't know how to reply so he continued to stroke his back soothingly. "Hey, it's okay Ian. It's okay."

"I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're not," Anthony quickly replied, hoping his consoling words reached him. Ian breathed heavily then leaned into Anthony closer. Anthony took him in and held him without question. After a few moments had passed Ian finally spoke again. "I can't help who I am. She knew that." Ian's words came out through a trembling frame against Anthony's chest. Anthony was filled with questions. "She knew what?"

Ian suddenly stopped trembling and his expression became somber. Anthony became confused. "Nothing. It's not important." He suddenly grew distant and moved out of his embrace. Anthony became even more confused at Ian's sudden strange behavior. "Ian, what is it?"

Ian didn't reply. He recoiled and assumed the same position from before. Anthony felt as though Ian was shutting him out after he had just allowed him in and he didn't know why. "It's nothing," he repeated.

Frustration and hurt overcame him. "I wanna help you out dude, and I can't if you don't open up to me." Ian looked up at him with an incredible amount of sadness, one he rarely ever saw in his deep crystalline eyes and Anthony saw his brow wrinkle as he tried to form a reply. "Some things are better left unsaid," Ian whispered. "…for the better."

They said nothing else. Anthony couldn't bring himself to pry any further knowing the pitiful state Ian was in. So they stayed together the rest of the night in a painful desolate silence.

Ian had always fought with his inner demons. The feelings that overcame him in the past. The feelings that he faced in that exact moment he shared with his friend. He suffered greatly for it to this day.

He never did tell Anthony the truth that night. That was one of his biggest regrets and the biggest obstacle he had to overcome. There was no _other woman_ but for all Anthony knew there was. He needn't worry about his ex coming forth with the truth either. No one would believe her if she did out of spite one bitter hateful day and he held too much credibility to be brought down. Ian didn't date again either. For months afterward he led a quiet, private life that he barely made public through his videos.

Anthony would think back to that night when he noticed Ian's forlorn gaze from across the set. He held regret as well for not pushing him further; for not being able to solve the mystery that is Ian. In the back of his mind he now only saw a lonely and lost man behind weary blue eyes.

* * *

_Ian "cheated" on his girlfriend with other men because he thought he could fill the void left with not having Anthony as a lover. He didn't hide it too well because he unconsciously wanted her to find out so she would break it off with him. He grew lazy with trying to hide it, leaving hints and clues until one night after and intense argument over why he was out so late she finally put the pieces together even though she was in denial herself for the longest time. She finally willed herself to confront Ian and the years of pent up emotional abuse he'd given her came out in one big heated fight. When he turned to Anthony for help he was so distraught over how he handled the break-up that he allowed himself to reveal more than he wanted to Anthony, even though it was what he'd desired for the longest time. Lost and confused about how Ian really felt, Anthony allowed himself to accept Ian's refusal to divulge any more about what had happened but deep down he knew Ian was never the same. Ian continued to try to reach out in his own way to him but he turned a blind eye as he remembered what Ian had said to him that night; some things are better left unsaid. Even if it meant pain, guilt and remorse for the rest of their lives._


End file.
